ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Fields of Valor
This Feature is aimed at lower leveled jobs and parties, As there are no decent XP giving Monsters in the regions available for people in the 70's. Kinda of weird on SE's part not to include an Area for the 75'ers to be able to participate in it. Nuala Phoenix 20:29, 8 December 2008 (UTC) * Not really, it was said from the start that it was aimed at lower level characters Pandamandan 21:24, 8 December 2008 (UTC) *We need to compile a list of what levels can actually complete certain tasks. I just tried the 4 orc, 2 beetle quest in west ron. forest as my 75 thf and not only did I not get any reward but I didn't even get any kill acknowledgment messages.Minigoji ** You did not get the memo that they have to be Exp giving monsters -- 23:27, 8 December 2008 (UTC) * I believe this is SE's answer to lower level jobs not being able to participate in campaign. It seems the high end of Fields of Valor is around where you can start doing campaign battles as a melee. Dramis 17:56, 9 December 2008 (UTC) I whipped together a page for it. It's pretty ugly, and straight forward. Should give some basic information to people interested. Note that I wrote this at work, with no experience in the FoV system. It is entirely based off what I have been reading of forums from other peoples hard work. If no one else does, I'll expand this later tonight, after playing around with it more. --Yoteo 21:51, 8 December 2008 (UTC) I'm unsure how to update the main page with the same borders but I received 1100 exp/gil and 110 tabs for completing page 5 of the Xarcabard field guide. (5 demons, 4 gigas, 3 eyes.) --Khellendros 22:17, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Corrected a line on the main page that said "Once a reward is gained, you must wait until the next Vana'diel day to begin a new regime." It's based on when you accept the quest. I accepted one near the end of one day, it was the next day when I completed it, and I was able to accept a new one immediately. If someone has a better way of wording it then go for it.--Solarus 11:04, 9 December 2008 (UTC) I think this feature should be included in the main sidebar for the wiki, under the drop-down menu for "Battles and Storyline." --Anobi 05:59, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Party/Solo * Should we post lvl rec. for doing as a group and solo? and are the current lvl rec. solo or group? (Hello 1-50 CB lol) -- 22:22, 8 December 2008 (UTC) *I think the levels are based on solo. I duo'd a qufim one at the maximum level and it was very easy, the mobs checked as EP-EM. Though depending on your job it could be hard to solo at the minimum level. It's a nice easy way to gain exp before you can CB. It doesn't replace partying but it's nice to have options. --Solarus 11:05, 9 December 2008 (UTC) * The advice that should be given is that S/E's recommended levels are very arbitrary. Took my 35 SMN to the glacier and did the easiest page (Page 1). The tigers weren't too bad solo. Then a 34 NIN joined me. The tigers went down faster. But, when it came to the two gobs, that got touch and go with a duo. The gob would not blow himself up and it became very hairy and close to a death. I then went solo to Qufim. Did page 5. The leeches take a long time (decent to a 36 SMN) mainly because of high defense. Dropped that one before I finished it. Did page 4. Everything was EP but it was apparent that this was the best choice for gaining EXP. I haven't tried the starting ones yet, but just like everything else, those may be more appropriate at low levels.--Randwolf 13:00, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Page Concept Looking at the two different pages, and for ease of use, it seems like all the actual information that's being put on the Field Manual page should be put on Fields of Valor, and then Field Manual made into a NPC page. That way it would more similarly appear like Campaign Operations, which is the same style item. --Baroness 22:27, 8 December 2008 (UTC) I'd have to agree, but I am technically at work, so I'll make those revisions in a couple days, unless someone else wants to? I'm more concerned about getting all the information up in a reasonable manor, than making it look great. Not too sure if we should keep the mob listings too, as I suspect those will be the random aspect of it. --Yoteo 22:32, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Testimony 2 People level 33-35 Can do all of the Qufim Pages Easily. One Healer One Melee. We actually did it as 35DNC/DRG 71(LS)WAR/DNC and had no close calls, though Acrophies (Page 5) were hitting pretty hard. Average XP per kill was 30-100, 770/770/77 was the Prize for Page 5. All in Qufim. Nuala Phoenix 00:23, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Just did it in West Ronfaure, page 2 (kill 6 forest hares). Got 570 xp from killing the rabbits alone, then 285 bonus xp from the event, 285 gil, and 28 tabs. Was a level 3 thief. DarkJax 01:15, 9 December 2008 (UTC) I just completed page 1 in Xarcabard as a 62 RNG. Granted, I had to do some footwork to find Lost Souls and Etemmus that were EP to me and not TW. The level limits for that zone at least should probably be marked "confirmation needed". --Jackanape 18:06, 9 January 2009 (UTC) At level 62, only mobs that are 44+ are going to check as Easy Prey to you. Lost Souls are 42-45, which only leaves two level ranges out of 4 that will check easy prey to you. Not too surprising that they were hard to find. As for the ghosts, they're 43-46, so much likelier that you'd find easy prey, but you can still get bad luck with a run of 43s (especially out in the open, where stuff is generally lower level). I find the further you get from the telepoint and outpost, the more likely you are to find the higher level monsters. -- 18:40, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Regen/Refresh * questions to be anwsered 1. Can we zone with the effect 2. how long do they last 3. anyone know what the recipe stuff is 0.o -- 00:33, 9 December 2008 (UTC) ** Just solved one question you can zone with the buffs on just zoned back into town without regen wearing off -- 00:37, 9 December 2008 (UTC) * if anyone is wondering ref/reg and ill guess pro/shell from the manuals last 1 hour but would be great if someone wants to reverify this -- 06:15, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Protect/Shell Wondering if other people can work out the bonus you get for these from each area. Read reports of people get +10def (tect I)from dunes getting protect. Just got protect from the FoV in Beaucedine and got +25 Def (135 > 160) which is equivalent to tect II. Could be based off user level eg >27 get tect II or based on areas. Further testing would be good.--Phaal 11:32, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Tables If we are putting the tables here again can someone add the reward column here as well -- 04:08, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Why duplicate the information that's already on the Field Manual page?--Anthoron 05:10, 9 December 2008 (UTC) I've removed the tables that were there, and included the Field Manual page so the information isn't needlessly duplicated.--Anthoron 05:24, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Any thoughts on re-arranging the tables to be sorted by level/exp reward rather than alphabetical now we have all the info for them?--Phaal 11:46, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Rewards? while the top section of the page lists EXP as a reward it isnt actually mentioned in the reward section . Is this to say that completing the regime doesnt grant additional EXP (additional from the EXP gained from defeating the mobs) . If it doesnt grant added exp for completion , rewording may be helpful to clarify this . As a side note i am a bit dissapointed in this new system , but i can see the benefits it gives to Lower LV players . However i think Square should have taken into consideration that not every job/race can solo some of the mobs listed without the help of a PL or duo partner .Besides , how can you call exp gained from a EP~ mob , exp you get anyway, a reward ?--MIKUMARU 17:12, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Completing a training regime will grant you an additional exp reward. Eyelyn 19:02, 9 December 2008 (UTC) * if you finish the regime "you must kill targets that are ep or greater" you will get a exp bonus not to say its as great as using a band at lower lvls but between that and using the tabs for auto refresh and regen is very helpful drg/mage will be alot easier because of this and I find that my lvl 11 drk/dnc I have started lvl for rdm really gets a damage buff from the dried meat "free food for noob jobs heck yea". -- 06:14, 10 December 2008 (UTC) I agree that not all classes can solo for FoV however, it can be Duoed which is much faster than getting a party together and the buffs are a nice added plus. I easily duoed as a WHM and BLM with a Meleer wearing very gimped gear and did not bring potions nor additional foods. I think FoV is great for leveling especially for folks who don't have hours on end to dedicate to a leveling party. --ArwenUndomiel 17:00, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Can anyone confirm that if there is a Conquest Point (CP) reward that matches the percentage to the EXP earned from the regimes? I've done it multiple times and checked the Regional Map and saw that my Conquest Points increased greatly. I understand that the CP I've gained could be because of the EXP I've gained via killing monsters while having Signet. But the CP I've gained is too excessive to match the monsters I've soloed for only double-digit EXPs. I'm not sure if I'm doing my math right on this, but has anyone else notice something about CP gained by FoV? --SageKnight 12:33, 21 April 2006 (UCT) *Confirmed. EXP gained via Fields of Valor regimes will not translate into CP. CP is only gained by the EXP gained from killing the monsters for the regimes. --SageKnight 12:33, 21 April 2006 (UCT) Cancellation So, "changing jobs" cancels the current training regime. I have two questions regarding that. *Does that include changing subs? *Can you accept a new training regime on the same day as the one you cancelled? --WinterNightz 23:19, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Yes, it includes changing subs. No, you cannot accept a new regime until the next day. -- 23:37, 20 December 2008 (UTC) If you cancel a regime you can get a new one that same day. --Nightfyre717 05:28, 28 August 2009 (UTC) EXP Rings and Partying with FoV Do the EXP rings still have an effect on the target mobs. I doubt it will effect the reward exp just like besiege, campaign battles/Ops, or exp scrolls. *Confirmed you get exp bonus when battling targeted mobs with EXP rings while in PT and solo. EXP rings do not effect training exp bonus If you get a normal exp party, duo, or trio and do a F.o.V. page with mobs tough or higher everyone can get a nice EXP bonus every VanaDay. Anyone try this out? Anyone wanna try it on Asura? - Minks :Did this in Dunes on Crabs and Flies, and it gave some nice bonus XP. —Feauce 02:29, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Repeatable? * I didn't see the following explicitly stated anywhere- I understand that you can only accept one new regime per Vanadiel day, but does anyone know if you can repeat a regime that you have completed previously?Szkol 16:09, 12 December 2008 (UTC) * You can repeat any regime that's available (even ones previously completed). Can be useful if you're levelling a low job, repeating things like the "Kill 6 members of the worm family" ones, and when you're higher, ones like "Kill 4 orcs and 2 beetles". --†Hitetsu 09:06, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Level Sync? Can Level Sync be active while you accept/complete this mission? Or is it only for jobs that really are low level. (I'd like to help out friends that have low jobs, without getting a new one out...the same reason for adding Level Sync in the first place) - Hiachi 23:31, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Yes, you can use level sync while doing a Field of Valor quest. Keep in mind that if you get buffs (regen, protect, etc) from the training manual, they will wear off when you apply level sync. Some fields of valor have targets in other zones (Meri. Mtns and Saru. Champaign). Since level sync does not carry over while zoning, you'll have to re-apply the sync and remove any buffs to do the multi-zone FoV's. --Bawb 00:01, 23 December 2008 (UTC) I personally don't recommend level syncing if the FoV requires you to zone into another location especially if your level happens to be on the lower range - I did this yesterday and realized that I've depended on the buffs that I recieved from using the tabs, also without reraise on, you probably won't get a raise any time soon should you die since some of these areas are not frequently traveled by higher level players with the raise ability. To Bawb's point, do try to remember to level sync THEN apply the buffs using tabs, I we found ourselves wasting tabs when forgeting to level sync first. --ArwenUndomiel 16:47, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Leveling Up Just something that I had noticed. When leveling up thanks to the experienced gained from a Training session, you wont see the mession " attains level ##" in the chatbox. Don't know why this happens, but it does..--Shinneh 22:03, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :You only ever get that message if you level up from exp gained from killing a mob. Nothing else triggers the fanfare.-- 02:10, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Field Manual Information Think it is quite annoying that this information was removed and moved elsewhere. This should at least be clearly linked to the Field Manual page. I think it should just be reverted but apparently it looks like people are just reverting back without comment. By this logic shouldn't the Field Support be removed to a seperate page as well? Altariel :I went ahead and added a link to the main page(where the table was normally placed). I read the discussion on the Field Manual page, and there was a talk about this page being too big, so I think it's fair for both sides if there was simply a "link" to the Field Manual page at the least. I used this page a lot to check the FM locations and I'm sure many others used this page to check where the field manuals are, so I agree that there should at least be a link. Petco 07:16, 27 February 2009 (UTC) :Having an empty section seems kinda pointless. I've linked the "Field Manual" text in the "Beginning a Training Regime" section so it flows better and some text in the introduction.-- 08:39, 27 February 2009 (UTC) ---- ::This page was nowhere near too big and this change is pointless. --JTimmons 19:01, 9 March 2009 (UTC) :::I prefer it be on the page, not really hurting anything. --21:44, 10 March 2009 (UTC) There was a lengthly discussion about this on the Field Manual talk page and the forums. The resolution appears to be to remove the information (see User:Charibot's edits).-- 23:25, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :Pretty crappy resolution if you ask me. Better to have all the information in one place and save mouse clicks. But, I guess people want things to be complicated for the sake of the text box limits of ancient browsers that no one uses anymore. Tahngarthortalk- 08:48, 18 March 2009 (UTC) ---- K I'm adding the inline page again. The argument against is flat out stupid. Certainly on this wiki. Any browser in capable of displaying more than 32K in an editable field isn't going to properly display pages anyway. CSS2 support is necessary. You shouldn't edit a page that you can't properly see for yourself. What needs to be done is discuss a way to properly display the information easily and intuitively so it doesn't take up much space. For example, instead of displaying the information for each FoV page for every FoV area in one incredibly long table, display 1 line for each FoV area and incude the page count, level range across all FoV pages in that particular area, where to find the FoV book, etc. The details of the FoV entry should be displayed on a seperate page which could not only all the details for each page like it does now, but go even further. Like including a map with a mark on it pointing the location where the FoV book is. The contents of chests dropped by mobs. Etc. Basically a page devoted to everything about that particular FoV entry. If you remove the inline page again before the update, you better state your reason and explain why your reason justifies aggravating how the majority feel about this whole stupid thing. And discuss it here, NOT in the forums.--laraul 23:09, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :My reasons for not wanting this merge are on Talk:Field Manual; I don't think this is a matter of some browser limit, but rather an appropriate separation of content. :I'm removing the section from the page for several reasons: (1) there's no reason to have a placeholder there while the change is being discussed here, (2) there already was a resolution to this, (3) you have no evidence to support your claim that the "majority" wants the table on the page. :I don't see what's so debilitating about having all of the information pertaining to field manuals on the '''field manual' page''. Clicking on a link is not an arduous task.-- 10:59, 27 March 2009 (UTC) ::I believe that detailed information about field manuals belong on this page is because it's what I see to be what FoV mainly consists of. But I'm not going to further debate this. It's going no where. And w/ the upcoming changes which we still are unaware of the specific details, it's best that nothing be done until after the update and such changes are known.--laraul 10:18, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Elite Training Just as the Individual Training is detailed on a the Field Manual, I believe Elite training should be as well. A summary here keeps with the trend, but details should be moved.Lyanna 03:14, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Field Recipes As DRG34/BLU17, I had 570 HP, 32+8 VIT, and 112 Defense with no food. I got the Salted Fish, and had 570 HP, 32+10 VIT, and 146 Defense. So the VIT+2 and increased defense currently on the page are correct, but it does not seem to give HP+30. My Defense increase would seem to point to Defense +29%, but that would require testing at different levels of Defense to be sure (and doesn't give any info on the cap, most likely). --Kyrie 04:58, 3 July 2009 (UTC) can someone look into setting up a location guide for the books? this was the most logical place i could find to ask this... :What would be in such a guide that isn't here already?-- 01:20, 8 July 2009 (UTC)